Love Is
by Little Danish Pastry
Summary: "You know you are in love when you can't fall asleep because reality is finally better then your dreams." -Dr. Suess. Now, a collection of FLUFFY one-shots. Additional series alongside 'Lemony Harmony' and 'The Songs of the Stars on my Soul'.
1. Summer

**Hello, loyal fans of me and SoulStar~! Well, I've started lemony one shots, song-based one shots, so what better to do then start a collection of fluff and possibly some of limey quality?**

**I hope I'm not over-doing these, but I like sharing my fanfictions and I think it's better to do a collection of them. Since this is my OTP, that's pretty much all I can do.**

**Unless I decide to write a doujin one day...Anyway...**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

"SOUL! BLACKSTAR! Get-...Oh..."

I opened my eyes and glared at the scythe meister. All 7 of us had gone for a picnic. It was the middle of summer, and we were all enjoying the pleasent aura the weather gave off. I was lying against a tree in the shade, the leaves rustling only slightly in the warm breeze.

Maka blushed and smiled when she saw. I had my hands behind my head, lying back, with the sleeping scythe sitting between my legs. His head on my chest and his hands in his lap, his lips slightly parted as he slept soundly.

"Sorry..." She whispered, coming over quietly to hand me a sandwhich and my little drink container with a star on it. I shrugged and thanked her quietly before she walked back to the others. Liz and Tsubaki looked our way and awwed gently. Crona giggled softly, blushing when Maka rested her head on his shoulder. I ate the sandwhich and had a little sip of my drink before screwing back on the top and putting it down next to me.

I smiled lovingly as Soul murmured in his sleep, moving his head alittle before his cheek was against my chest.

I wrapped my arms around him, nuzzling into his hair, pressing my lips to the top of his head. He turned over onto his side, his hands against my chest and a deep breath coming in through his nose and out again. I smiled and rested my cheek on the top of his head.

"Mmm...Blackstar..."

I stopped and listened. Was he dreaming about me?

"You're my starlight~..." He giggled quietly, nuzzling into me as a cute pink hue stained his cheeks. I smiled at him, and carefully cupped his face is my hands, lifting him alittle so I could press my lips onto his. Moving them against his for a moment before braking it, letting him lie back down soundly again. Patti giggled as she walked over, plopping down next to me.

"You wanna animal cookie?" She asked, offering me a packet as she munched on one herself.

"No thanks Patti." I said, running my fingers through Soul's hair. He smiled a little in his sleep, and Patti awwed.

"I never knew Soul was such a cutiepie when he slept!" She said, getting a fangirl look like she had just seen her favourite pairing admit their feelings. I chuckled.

"Yea, he opens up more when he's around me."

I held him tighter, looking up at the clouds as I thought.

"I mean, a couple of years ago...before Asura was defeated I mean, Soul was just my bestfriend, probably the most cool level headed guy out of me, him, Kid and Crona...It's funny...when we became a couple, I started noticing just how much of a warm and lovable person he really is."

I looked down at him, smiling lovingly at the boy in my arms, moving my hand to stroke the side of his head, running my fingers through the soft white locks yet again. He really was everything to me. He started to stirr as me and Patti carried on talking.

"Heya sleepy." I said, watching him wake up. He opened his eyes a little.

"Hey." He murmured, yawning quietly.

"Hi Soul! You wanna cookie?"

Patti asked offering him the packet. Soul smiled sleepily but shook his head.

"No thanks Patti..."

The albino sat up and turned around to press his lips against mine. I heard squeels coming from the girls as I kissed back, tilting my head and putting more preassure onto his lips. I got his hands and entwined my fingers with his, before moving so he fell back onto the grass.

I got on top of him, my hands holding his either side of his head as I led on top of him, the kiss getting more heated by the second. Liz wolfwhistled as we broke away for air.

When I had pushed him back, we had moved out of the shade, meaning the sunlight lit up his face, enhancing how beautiful he looked. I smiled and lowered my lips back onto his, moving my lips against my lover's softly. A small appriciative hum sounded from him and I smiled into the kiss.

Summer really did have an effect on us.

* * *

**It's supposed to be summer here, but the weather (as usual) is shit. So, I have a ton of one shots in-progress. I have lemons in progress and stuff too, so look forward to all of that.**

**Mask-Chan**

**P.S Speaking of Lemony Harmony, HOLY SHIZ, 4424 HITS SO FAR? ASDFGHJKL-THANK YOUUUUU~!**


	2. Storms

**Hey everyone~! Another one-shot, this time to do with storms. I always thought Soul would be scared of them, maybe just a little.**

* * *

Soul put his hands over his mouth to try and stifle the whimper he desprately wanted to surpress. Another crash of thunder made him jump as he curled up more under the covers.

This wasn't something a cool guy did!

Storms were just weatherly functions, nothing more! But, they scared him.

"I feel so stupid..." He whimpered, which stretched into a cry as another crash sounded, followed by another. He was shaking in fear, gripping the bed sheet tightly. Small tears dripped out of the corners of his eyes. He heard a creak of an opening door.

"...Soul? Soul, dude, are you alright?" Soul nearly jumped off of the bed in shock. Blackstar must have fallen asleep here, after Soul had gone up...before the storm started. He tried to make out that he was asleep.

"It's okay. It's only me." Blackstar reasured, and Soul felt the covers being lifted. He would have protested, but another two claps of thunder and a flash of lightning made him cry out in alarm and fear. Blackstar's eyes widened as he took the covers back and saw Soul curled up on himself and shaking with fear, whimpering and sniffling as tears rolled down his cheeks.

"What's wrong?"

He gently got Soul sitting up, holding his shoulders with concern in his eyes. Soul hung his head in shame.

"I-It's n-nothing. I s-sw-"

Another crash of thunder caused Soul to yell out in fear as he threw his arms around his bestfriend's neck, shaking like a leaf whilst trying to find comfort. Blackstar understood straight away, and wrapped his arms comfortingly around Soul. He sat down on the bed, hushing him lightly as the albino held onto him whilst sitting in the slightly taller boy's lap. Blackstar smiled and rubbed his back gently, holding him close.

More strikes of lightening and crashes of thunder were heard outside, but Soul found he wasn't as terrified as he was before. He sniffled and whimpered occasionally, but the assassain kept him in a tight embrace, calming him down.

"I didn't know you were scared of storms." Blackstar mumured as Soul rested his head on his chest. The scythe shrugged, his eyes at half mast as the assassin lightly rubbed his back.

"Don't tell anyone. It's not cool to be afraid of them." He said bitterly, and gripped Blackstar's arm, wincing as thunder crashed and a streak of lightening lit up the room. Blackstar cupped his face in his hands and pressed his lips against Soul's.

Soul blushed, but kissed back so their lips moved in sync for a moment before it ended. They simply looked into eachother's eyes, before Soul smiled lovingly and kissed his lips softly a second time. Blackstar smiled as the smaller boy cuddled up to him. Another crash sounded, but Soul only shuddered.

"Blackstar..." He murmured. Said assassin looked at him, to see a pink hue staining his cheeks.

"...Can you...stay with me tonight?" He asked, not meeting his eyes. Blackstar put a hand under his chin to tilt his head up and press his lips onto the albino's.

"I'm not leaving you now, if that's what you're saying." He told him, nuzzling into his hair. Soul smiled lovingly and rested his head against Blackstar's chest, closing his eyes.

The storm didn't bother either of them, even in the slightest. Soul's breathing evened out and eventually wasn't audiable at all, his chest rising and falling softly under his red t-shirt and small breaths leaving his slightly parted lips. Blackstar kissed them gently before he led down, hugging Soul into his chest. Soul gripped his shirt, exhaling.

"Love you, Star..." He said in his sleep, cuddling closer to him. Blackstar chuckled.

"Love you too, Soul." He whispered, before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

The storm passed, yet a love was there to stay.

* * *

**Cheesy-as-fuck...Oh well, I'm just glad I got this done. More to come, I have quite a few more completed, but I'll post them later.**

**Remember to review~! It only takes a minute and it motivates me!**

**Mask-Chan**


	3. By the Fire

**Something I did ages ago. I felt really warm and content, and I came up with the romantic log-cabin/open fire/naked cuddles (YES, THEY'RE NAKED IN THIS ONE!) but no sex, just affection.**

**Suckier then the others, I just finished it because I recovered it from like 4 months back.**

* * *

He exhaled softly, his eyes at half mast as he smiled peacefully.

"Best, present, ever."

He sighed contently, turning around in my arms to kiss me on the lips warmly. It was our second year together, and I wanted to do something special since we had got together in winter. I had rented a little cabin out in the snowiest place I could think of.

It just made the fire that much more welcoming. I hugged him tightly, cuddled up to him under a blanket as we led on a pile of large soft pillows, making us that more content. Smiling I moved my head so my mouth was next to his ear.

"_I love you more then anything. You're my world. I never feel like myself without you. You complete me._"

I continued to whisper sweet nothings into his ear, meaning every loving word that left my lips. His cheeks went a little pink, before he closed his eyes and breathed out softly, letting my words soothe him into a state of bliss. My hands rubbed his back slowly, moving down to the part just above his butt. He gasped alittle and arched against me. The things I whispered got more passionate, some perversed. But he loved when I whispered sweet things to him that sounded dirty.

I scaled my hands down his waist, over his hips and began rubbing his thighs. Not wanting to arrouse him as much as cause him pleasure. And when he gave a soft moan I knew I was successful. He put his hands on my chest, leaning up to press his lips onto mine. Smiling softly against his lips, I put more pressure on them and soon the kiss got passionate.

He knotted his fingers in my hair as I moved my hands to his chest, stroking my hands down his body, rubbing the sensitive spots I had come to know, feeling every shudder and wave of pleasure pass through him. A look of pure euphoria set on his features when we broke away for air as he shut his eyes to savor the feeling. I smiled lovingly at him, kissing his slightly parted lips lightly, moving our lips in sync for only a few seconds.

There was a short silence, me and my lover just content with me holding him in my arms as his hands were against my chest, his head under mine as I rested my chin on top of it. I watched the fire flicker behind him, the flames amber yet they were calm and comforting.

"...Blackstar?" Soul asked softly. I waited a few seconds before answering, too content in my own thoughts at this moment.

"Yea?" I mumured, pressing my lips against the top of his head. He looked up at me, our eyes meeting. A cute pink hue set on his cheeks.

"Have you ever thought of us...well...getting married one day?"

My heart missed a beat, my expression shocked. He looked nervous and looked away.

"I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought it u-"

I put my hand on his cheek, turning his face back to mine before I crushed my lips against his in a passionate kiss.

"I have thought about it..." I told him when we broke away for air. I held him in my arms, pressing my lips against his forehead.

"And now I know for certain that I want to be with you forever, no matter what I have to do. I love you more then anything, and I'd love to be married to you one day."

His breath hitched, and I could tell he was blushing. But I got worried.

"Soul? Soul, you arn't breathing."

As soon as I had said that, he sat up. Before I could even question him he had jumped on top of me, his arms going around my neck as he burried his face in the crook of my neck. I laughed as he nuzzled my skin, wrapping my arms around his waist.

"I can see your ass." I teased, but moved one of my hands to rest on his head. He kissed my neck before lifting his head to look at me.

"Y-You mean it? Honestly?"

I smiled at his innosence, as he looked at me lovingly.

"Of course I do!...You're my everything."

I moved my lips to his neck, kissing and brushing them over the soft skin. My hands slid down his back, creeping lower and lower until-

"Ah~!"

My lover released a soft gasp of pleasure as I cupped his butt, gripping the covers either side of my head.

"S-Star..." Soul moaned out lustfully as I nipped his ear, kneading the firm rounds as I did so.

"Is there something you want Soul~?" I whispered seductivly, blowing lightly into his ear, causing him to shudder and moan softly.

"Y-_Yessss..._" He groaned as I bit his collarbone softly, moving my lips to his jaw, my tongue pressing against it as I ran it up towards his other ear.

"Nngh~!...J-just, just..."

I grinned, kissing the flushed shell.

"Just what?"

I groped him, loving how he cried out a little.

"Nnn! Just _take me! Now! _Oh God, Blackstar, please!" I snickered at his desprate pleading.

"All you had to do was say so~"

He looked up at me, his eyes drooped and his lips parted slightly, his face flushed with pleasure. I sat up, my arms around him as our lips moved against eachother's. He threaded his fingers within the hair at the back of my head, arching his back so his chest was against mine. I brushed one hand down his back, my other going under the back of his knees.

I stood up, holding him in my arms, bridal style. The blanket stayed on him, covering his lower half, and hanging down like a dress trail. I took my lips from his when the need for air became too great, and I pressed my forehead to his.

"My little princess~"

I smiled, causing him to blush and smile back shyly.

"Oh, shush...I love you Blackstar."

I rubbed my nose against his affectionately.

"I love you too~"

I carried him towards the bedroom.

"And now, I'm going to make love to you." I whispered lovingly into his ear, kissing the shell before licking it. Soul let out a soft purr and wrapped his arms loosely the back of my neck, resting his head against my shoulder.

"I wouldn't want it any differently~" He mumured as I closed the door behind me.

Lying him down on the bed, all that we were focused on after that was the hot, passionate, lust-meeting, loving action of sweet sin.

* * *

**I know. It. Sucks. ASS. *Emo corner***

**Anyway, a few notes on updates:**

**Lemony Harmony: My next lemon is almost done. It'll be up before Wednesday.  
Mika and Maple: Fangirls Enroll at the Academy?: A few one-shots in-progress  
Living in Sin: This is the second time I've lost the file...so, it'll be up when I write it.**

**Okay, with the bullshit over with,**

**Mask-Chan**


	4. Kisses

**Based on a post from a Blackstar RP account on tumblr. I thought it was really sweet, so I did this~  
There's more to the post, so I may do a second part. Who knows?  
**

* * *

_**Kiss on the stomach, means 'I'm ready'**_

Soul tried to relax into his boyfriend's embrace, but he was nervous.

This was his first time, and he was afraid to screw up, or not to satisfy him.

He was ready to give up his virginity, he knew that. And no matter what; he was going to make sure Blackstar knew.

"I love you, Star."

Soul smiled, blushing as he cupped the other's face and rubbed his nose against the assassin's. Blackstar grinned, but yelped when he was suddenly pushed back into the bed.

"W-What are you-?"

Soul smirked, patterning the bluenette's abdomen with sweet little kisses.

"_Mmm_...I love you too."

_**Kiss on the forehead, means 'I hope we're together forever'**_

Blackstar folded his arms and rested them on the back of the sofa.

"Whatcha looking at?" He asked, causing Soul to whip his head around, his cheeks flaring.

"Nothing!" He said quickly, snapping the book shut, but Blackstar wasn't having that.

"Wait a second..."

Soul squirmed, Blackstar's arms moving around him from behind the sofa, before he opened the book himself.

"A photo album? Aww~ Is that you?"

Soul blushed darker as Blackstar giggled at the picture of Soul as a toddler in his old garden, with fluffy white hair and big curious crimson eyes as a butterfly had landed on his nose.

"Yea...I swear, I thought of burning these phot-"

Suddenly, his head was tipped back as Blackstar kissed his forehead.

"Don't even think about it~"

_**Kiss on the ear, means 'You're my everything'**_

Soul shivered, even under 3 lots of blankets, he was freezing cold. But he was suddenly welcomed with a little comforting heat.

"If you're cold, just cuddle up to me~" The bluenette purred into his ear, stroking Soul's stomach softly.

The scythe blushed, but turned over and snuggled into his boyfriend's embrace. He let out a small, soft mewl at the warmth rediating off of the other.

"_Mmm_, you're warm..." Soul murmured lovingly, nuzzling into the other's neck. Blackstar smiled, kissing the albino's ears before whispering sweet nothings to him. Soothing him into sleep.

_**Kiss on the cheek, means 'We're friends'**_

Soul was talking to the Thompson sisters.

The party seen didn't really suit him, that being the problem since the sisters had set up a huge party at Gallows, in which everyone had showed up...Meaning the chandelier was already floored. Not that Kid minded, he was too pissed to even comprehend, currently making out with Maka _AND_ Tsubaki on the couch.

Suddenly, Soul felt himself hugged from behind and lips instantly find his ear. He gasped and squirmed, catching sight of who it was.

"B-BLACKSTAR?"

The assassin giggled, his eyes hazy as a lobsidded smirk spread across his face, his arms still pinning the other's to his sides.

"Souly's blushing!"

The assassin giggled again, nuzzling into his neck. Liz and Patti squealed at the possible yaoi forming.

"A-A little HELP!" Soul yelped, squirming, though his cheeks matched his eyes by now. Liz grinned.

"Guest bedroom is upstairs, third door on your right."

She winked at the tipsy bluenette and her and Patti left giggling. Soul growled, and turned his head so he could see the other's face.

"S-Star? C-Could you get off me?" He asked, but felt Blackstar grind into his ass from behind.

"Nope~!" The other purred, placing a kiss on the other's cheek.

"G-GET OFF! W-We're just friends-"

"-I like the sound of 'friends with benifits' more~"

_**Kiss on the hand, means 'I adore you'**_

"Come on Soul! One dance!" Maka pleaded him.

Soul was stood at the side with Kid, Crona, Maka and Liz, all of which who were trying to get him to dance with someone. Soul sighed.

"I don't dance!"

"But you CAN dance!"

"Fair enough, yea..."

"Then DANCE!"

Soul was about a step away from being over the edge. He flat-out refused. He didn't like all the shitty slow dancing. He may have been good at it, but he didn't li-

"Hey guys, what's going on?"

The assassin walked over, loosening the tie Tsubaki had forced him to wear. **(A/N: SLIGHTLY OLDER BLACKSTAR IN A SUIT *FANGASM*) **Maka sighed.

"Soul's refusing to dance with anyone."

Soul rolled his eyes, looking at the bluenette.

_Huh. He really does wear a suit nicely._

He kept his poker face as best he could, but his cheeks tinted a little red.

"Oh...Do you wanna dance with me?"

The group stopped.

"Huh?" Maka, Soul and Tsubaki all blurted, Soul's cheeks darkening.

Smirking, Blackstar walked right up to Soul and took his hand, he brought it up, leaning down slightly to kiss the back of his hand. Kid and Crona looked at eachother, raising an eyebrow.

"Can I have a dance?" He asked his cherry red crush. Soul smiled shyly, but nodded.

"I-I guess so..."

Maka sweatdropped as Blackstar got success straight away; pulling Soul to the dance floor, something she had been trying to get for the past 40 minutes. But as she watched Soul wrap his arms around the taller boy's neck, resting his head on the bluenette's shoulder as said boy took hold of Soul's hips, she had to admit they were the prefect couple.

_**Kiss on the neck, means 'we belong together'**_

Soul was cleaning dishes, something Maka had threatened to Maka-chop him for if he didn't. She was talking to Tsubaki and Blackstar in the livingroom. Well, so he thought...

"Hey Soul~"

The assassin grinned as he slid his arms around Soul's waist from behind. Soul jumped a little, but realising who it was, he relaxed. He smiled and leaned back a little into the embrace. Blackstar giggled, and nuzzled into his hair, breathing in his boyfriend's scent. Soul blushed a little and squirmed.

"Come on Blackstar. Maka will bitch at me if-!"

Before he could continue, Blackstar span Soul around, lifting him so his legs were either side of his waist. He smirked and moved to sit Soul on the counter next to the sink. The bluenette pulled Soul down a little so he could press his lips to the other's neck.

Kissing and licking lightly against smooth, sensitive skin. Soul shuddered pleasurably and smirked.

Screw the dishes.

_**Kiss on the shoulder, means 'I want you'**_

"_I want you-ou-ou-ou-ou, to make believe it's the first ti-ime. And I gotta say to you-ou-ou, love will find a way and that's all that's tr-_"

The theme of Scanty and Kneesocks came to an abrupt end. The phone alarm had been going off, the phone at the end of the bed, and Soul had rooted out from under the covers and grabbed it. He groaned as he stuck the top half of his body out and looked at the screen in the soft morning light.

"Come on Blackstar, time to get up." The weapon sighed, and heard a groan from under the covers next to him.

"Remind me, _why_ do you have the theme music from a Hentai anime as your alarm?" The assassin asked, moving so he was led next to Soul on his front. Soul simply shrugged.

"Blair showed me the show, I just like the song..." He answered. He yawned and started to get up, but the assassin prevented him from doing so by quickly getting on top of him, winding his arms around Soul's thin waist. Soul growled.

"Get off me, jackass!" He snapped.

"We have to get up!"

"Oh come on! 10 more minutes?"

"NO."

"5 then..."

He leaned down and placed tender kisses onto Soul's shoulder, moving across until he was lightly kissing the nape of Soul's neck. The albino squirmed, but let out a soft hum of pleasure before lying back down, Blackstar kissing down his back.

"I guess 5 minutes wouldn't hurt...It's just school, after all~"

_**Kiss on the lips, means 'I love you'**_

The countdown clock to the new year was upon them.

Not long now!

"I wonder how many new year kisses I'll get~"

Maka looked to Soul, who was currently talking to Kid, and smirked. Liz saw this and giggled.

"I'm telling you Maka, Soul has his eye on someone else!"

Maka wasn't paying attention though, only 20 more seconds.

15.

Then 10.

9.

8.

7.

6.

5.

4.

3.

2.

1.

The blonde jumped up from her position from the sofa, pausing slightly to look at the ponytailed-dark-arm and the brunette pistol suck face **(A/N: TsuLi FTW)**, before turning back to her real goal.

She was suddenly bumped past, and when she had gotten her composure, Soul had been dipped, and was held in Blackstar's arms as a passionate kiss was pressed against his lips, blush staining both the boy's faces. Kid having been near tackled by Patti for a full-on snog.

Maka gaped, then huffed.

Damn fangirls.

* * *

**Hope you liked it~!  
**

**Sorry if the A/N's sort of fucked it up. But y'know. *Shrug***

**Oh, and if you didn't notice, TsubakixLiz is my yuri OTP. SoulStar being my yaoi OTP.**

**I plan on doing something for them, but maybe later...**

**Review~!**

**Mask-Chan**

**(BTW, the end reference was to me~ XD Because I wrote her getting no snogs~)**

**(Oh, and the song is 'I Want You'/'Scanty and Kneesocks Transformation Theme' from Panty&Stocking with Gaterbelt)**


	5. Sunburn

**Long time no see guys! :D**

**Here, have something mushy~!**

* * *

"'Don't bother with suncream' he said...'You'll be fine' he said..." Soul grumbled bitterly, hissing as he got up, his shirt rubbing against his burned shoulders. He was naturally pale; of course he was gonna burn in the sun!

Especially since he lived in Nevada...and it was SUMMER.

God, he was retarded sometimes...

That's the last time he played basket ball in a vest top without at least taking precaution. Cuddling last night had been a nightmare, but he managed to bite back the pain and not let Blackstar know he was hurting him. Soul sighed, scratching the back of his neck as he headed to the kitchen to get a drink. He opened the fridge, grabbing a can of coke and popping open the tab, closing the door with his hip. He didn't have anything better to do so sat down at the table; leaning back in the chair and poring the drink down his throat as he put his feet up on the table; his shoes clunking against the top.

His shoulders suddenly burned like an inferno as he swallowed his drink. He gasped, dropping the empty can as he was lifted out of his seat, arms going around his chest and spinning him around. He knew Blackstar had grabbed him as soon as he heard him laughing. Soul giggled and was set down, span around and pulled into an embrace.

"I surprised you~!" The assassin teased, his cheek against the top of his head. Soul smiled and rolled his eyes, relieved the arms were now around his waist instead of his shoulders; where Soul's were now pressing closer to his boyfriend.

"Nah, I knew you were there, you're not a stealthy-"

Blackstar pulled back and leant down to press his lips against Soul's. The weapon didn't hesitate to kiss back, smirking into the kiss. The kiss continued, lips moving softly together until the assassin pushed his tongue into the warm cavern, mapping out every point before pulling back and nibbling on Soul's bottom lip. The albino hummed a little in pleasure as the lips trailed down his jawline, leaving wet pecks up to his ears.

"B-Blackstar..." Soul breathed as the bluenette sucked and nibbled his earlobe. Blackstar smirked and ran his hands down Soul's back, over his lower back before cupping his firm ass and squeezing. He grinned at Soul's groan, and lifted him off the ground, groping and kneading the fleshy cheeks as he walked to the kitchen counter. He sat Soul on it, moving in between his legs, taking hold of his hips and crushing their lips together for another heated kiss.

Soul threaded his fingers into his boyfriend's soft hair, combing through it happily, giggling a little when the assassin pulled away causing him to smile fondly. He put a hand on Soul's chest, stroking it lightly through the material. Soul blushed and closed his eyes; lips parted as Blackstar kissed up his jaw, nipping it to pull out a small moan. The assassin unbuttoned the top few buttons until his upper chest was exposed, fingers brushing over the middle of his chest in soothing circles.

Soul hummed as Blackstar licked hotly across the smooth lips, blowing a small cool breath over the wet appendages make Soul shiver. The bluenette slipped his other hand under the hem of the shirt, stroking his stomach as the other moved to stroke the side of his neck.

The albino whined softly when Blackstar ground his hips against his; creating a lovely friction...until pain spiked in his shoulder making him yelp and gasp. Blackstar stopped, pulling away and look as Soul's face was crumpled slightly in pain.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Blackstar asked, cocking his head slightly. He squeezed the albino's shoulder in comfort, but Soul flinched and cringed in pain; hissing between his teeth. The bluenette furrowed his brows, taking both hands from under the shirt and undoing a few more buttons, enough to slip it off of the slim shoulders and see the burnt skin across the shoulders, collarbones and upper arms. "You moron, why didn't you tell me?" He frowned, sighing and leaning forward to peck Soul on the lips.

"I just didn't." Soul said when the kiss broke, pouting slightly. He made a small questionable noise when Blackstar lifted him up, one hand on his lower back and the other on the back of his neck. Soul blushed slightly, nuzzling into Blackstar's shoulder as he was carried towards the bathroom.

"You are SO lucky you're fucking loveable."

Soul just smiled.

* * *

**The ending was a little rushed I admit it, but I wanted to write something nice and fluffy~**

**Mask-Chan**


End file.
